NO Hope
by AtomicAngel99
Summary: A thrilling Dead Island fan fiction that will show the life of Ted B a lone survivor who we don't know what happened to him. What if he escaped? Follow us on his traumatic journey to his salvation or his fatal demise. Rated M for gore and swearing maybe some adult content in future. A Xian Mei/oc Ted B.
**Hey guys, just wanted to state some points in this fan fiction. Ted B is the person you find in Act 1 when he's surrounded by his dead relatives it's really devastating and I Wondered what happened to him. However, in this story, he isn't married So anyway I hope you guys enjoy it sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes never posted on this site before. It can also be found on wattpad same story name but my account name is AtomicAngel37. Enjoy!**

He stood there in the remains of his family. Their crimson blood coated his skin as if it were fresh paint. The knife that he had in a tight grasp faltered and it limply fell in the depths of the bloodied water. What have I done? Tears sprung and ran freely down his crimson cheeks. A blood -curdling scream was wrenched from his trembling body as his defensive actions had finally impacted him leaving him a broken man with no hope for life. He falls to his knees in a slow sinking motion as a pitiful cry left his lips. The once sparkling azure water had now been corrupted into a mass of blood and gore that just yesterday served to be a means of entertainment his younger brother could play in that seemed just a few moments ago was now a cruel reminder of what he did to... Them.

He didn't have a choice, right? They went crazy, tried to take a chunk out of him. He did what he could only do, survive. By... By taking a knife and ending them it was so fast he didn't even registered what he did before it finally hit leaving him a sobbing mess in a swimming pool waiting for one of those things to give him remorse from this nightmare so that he can wake up and find his Brother jumping on him to get his rear moving. That was probably one of his happiest memories of his Brother that he envied to get back even for five minutes just so he can see his face again even for a little while.

Images from before this hellish nightmare flashed before his broken mind reminding him of what once was his and he took it for granted! He shouldn't have shouted at his Dad last night. God, he wished he fucking didn't he only tried to be a dad and get some random girls phone number for him he was only messing around as always being good old Dad so why did he shout? Why? Why? WHY? because he was embarrassed... No, he was scared that's why because he was pathetic a nobody who could do nothing right! At that moment after he shouted at his shell- shocked father he wished he wished he had anyone else for a Dad, hell he wanted a whole new family at that point. Now... Now he wanted his family back with him smiling and laughing like they always did before all of this hell itself erupted on us.

He remembered waking up as if it were a normal day. The sun welcomed itself in a clear, blue sky giving hints of a gorgeous day that they would have spent by the pool that they were fortunate enough to have right outside their luxurious cabin that brightened the Island's alluring paradise it advertise to be. He had a shower then went to get a cup a coffee like he always did every morning, it wasn't till he went to the kitchen did he hear it... Screams. He rushed to the front of the cabin to see the door slightly ajar allowing only glimpses of the chaos outside. He slowly walked to the door wishing he had stayed in the safety of his room as a cry of desperation left him leaving him livid at the sight before him. He watched his Dad tear a chunk out his shoulder with his fucking teeth! Blood splatted onto his Dad's clothes that occupied rips and grime. His skin was bloodied and had a gray tint to it, his eyes were white and bloodshot as if he hadn't slept for days as well as, welcoming a set of dark circles beneath his eyes that once held love and joy now held a distant stare with his teeth bared. He immediately ran inside and got a knife off the ridiculous orange counter and did what he had to.

He was too late for his Brother when he finished his... Dad off with a menacing stab to the head. He was covered in blood and as he turned around. His Brother stood, at first, he rejoiced at the thought his brother was okay but faltered when he saw the same blank- eyed look his Dad also had. His brother trudged through the water trying to catch its prey with a clawing outstretched arms only he watched at what once was his brother and tried to hold back his sorrow with quivering hands. He walked over to his Brother and looked at him one last time and plunged a knife into his head.

It's funny really where he found the knife. He remembered when they first got there and laughed at how horrendous the counters were because of their repulsive color. It's hard to imagine that was only two days ago when they were all happy and... Alive.

Maybe he should just end it all. The knife was just there so what was stopping him? He had nothing left only a dead end job to return to as well as, the fact if he could even get home without being eaten alive. They're bound to quarantine the country they normally do with big outbreaks such things like this. The Government will be handing out shots by next week, right?

His thoughts were interrupted by the groans of the sick or... dead. It stumbled up the path hands trying to grasp anything until it noticed him. It bared it's teeth at him. This is it. His end, his remorse was finally being given to him. God, he hoped they weren't still aware of what they did when turned. He didn't want to eat some poor guy. It clumsily had fallen over a few times due to its lack of function of its limbs. It had almost reached the pools ledge when the sound of heels could be heard running up the steps. Oh God, not another one! He closed his eyes against his unavoidable doom. When he heard a slice of a knife and the sound of the body hitting the floor. He slowly opened his eyes to be shocked at what he saw.

It was an Asian woman and a pretty one at that, He instantly recognized her it was the woman he had been swooning over at the dinner. The one his Dad had asked for the number for. She looked down at him with sympathetic eyes. Her clothes were disastrous that had a variety of rips and tears. She was covered in blood and looked beyond tired as her breath was heavy as well as, her shoulders were slumped as if she carried a great weight upon her. However, what really captured his attention what the bloodied knife she held within her grasp. She looked to be weary in front of him by the tightening of her grip on her weapon.

"My dad... aw, fuck, my own fucking brother. Jesus Christ... what else could I do? Let them kill me? Why are you looking at me like that?! What the fuck do you want from me? I HAD NO CHOICE!"

She only glimpsed at him a mere second more and walked towards his former cabin. Someone guy had run in there with a bitten arm and barricaded the door so she'll have no luck there. He looked back at the bodies of his family and decided his fate. He will not allow his family lives go to waste he'll keep on going for them even it's just a while longer just so he can say he gave it his best and didn't wither in self- pity. He picked up the knife he dropped and stumbled out of the water on shaken feet. He saw more of them scattering up the walkway, he walked the other way to find a safer route. He can do this, first, he needed some decent clothes then food and shelter. It's going to be okay.

He can survive.


End file.
